This invention relates generally to apparatus to print a sequence of selected alphanumeric or other characters on work, as for example, wires, and more particularly relates to improvements in such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,735 discloses a device capable of printing selected characters on a wire. It incorporates a control wheel that selectively and sequentially rotates printing wheels in a stack.
There is need for improved devices capable of such operation, and wherein interference between the control wheel and print wheels is avoided, as during shifting of the control wheel between printing wheels, to be rotated. There is also need for highly efficient, easily controllable, and rapidly programmable and operable apparatus of this general type.